


I Want To Fucking Tear You Apart

by LouIsA_Lesbian



Series: Hopewing & Blaze [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Choking, Dom/sub Undertones, Dubious Consent, Emotional Manipulation, Enemies With Benefits, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Hero/Villain, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Character of Color, Lesbian Sex, Mentions of Murder, No noncon only a fantasy, Obsessive Behavior, Rape/Non-con Elements, Superpowers, Unhealthy Relationships, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:42:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29089239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LouIsA_Lesbian/pseuds/LouIsA_Lesbian
Summary: “You killed the Enchanter today.”“Mhm, that I did. Are you going to beg me to understand that killing is bad?”"No, I just wanted to say thank you."Hopewing and Blaze have been enemies for a long time now, and had been fucking regularly for almost as long. Everything was clear cut: don't pull your punches, sex is also a battle, nobody can know, and most importantly of all, don't fall in love.But maybe not everything is a clear cut as it seems to be between a hero and her obsessive supervillain. Maxine and Jules know all about grey lines and hard decisions.
Relationships: Maxine (Hopewing)/Jules (Blaze)
Series: Hopewing & Blaze [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138862
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	I Want To Fucking Tear You Apart

**Author's Note:**

> Title inspired by Tear You Apart by Her Sweet Revenge
> 
> Hi! I stumbled upon some Hero/Villain playlists on Youtube, and I couldn't stop until I finished writting this idea of a Hero/Villain story. This is my first try at many things, like writting OCs, lesbian sex, and this kind of unhealthy and bad relationships.
> 
> I'll be happy to read what you thought about everything, or if you have further questions!!  
> Good reading - Lou

The redhead was on the balcony, smoking under the stars, draped only in a too large and open shirt that was falling on her forearms, doing absolutely nothing to hide her naked body from the eyes of her lover. She had let the window wide open, and the cold air of early spring was making the woman on the bed shiver visibly, but no complain was voiced.

They were watching each other with heavy eyes, full of conflicting feelings and contemplating the rift their battles drew between them. At this point, their little rendezvous couldn’t still be called mistakes: they had been doing this other kind of battle for years and they were too tired now to try and fight what was happening between them.

“So, Max”, began the smoker, letting a cloud of smoke escape from her mouth. “What is it going to be, this time around? What are you going to say to try and get me to come to your side? C’mon, get it out of your system.”

Maxine let herself fall on her back, staring emptily at the ceiling. She kept her thoughts to herself, a hand stroking lazily her chest in the way she knew was driving Jules crazy. She could feel the other’s eyes following her fingers, gliding over her cold and hard nipples and creating new shivers, her nails lightly scratching at the skin of her breasts. It was true that there was always a moment during their nights where she would try to appeal to some sense of justice, of morality, of love to make her swap sides. But tonight… Tonight, she was too broken to even think of trying.

Jules was putting out her cigarette when she finally spoke.

“You killed the Enchanter today.”

“Mhm, that I did. Are you going to beg me to understand that killing is bad?”

She came back into the room and closed the window, getting on the bed and straddling Maxine’s hips. Maxine’s hands fell on her sides, her thumbs stroking delicately Jules’ hipbones and making some deep part of her purr in delight.

“Are you going to explain, as if I was a child, that killing people is not nice? That I could be a good person if only I would stop killing?”

A cruel smile was stretching her lips and she drew closer, her forearms on either side of Max’s head and their lips a mere handful of centimetres apart.

“Are you going to teach me society’s rules? I could be down for some heavier role play, you know, the golden hero finally redeeming the unforgivable bad guy through the power of love and a good spanking.”

“The Enchanter was your friend, wasn’t he?”

Jules’s face grew cold and closed off. She looked into the other’s eyes, but Maxine was looking placidly at her, and she could only find a bone-deep fatigue in her gaze. She felt a muscle in her jaw jump.

“I wouldn’t have called him a friend. We have worked on and off together for some years, nothing more than a distant colleague. You know how it is in my line of work: friends one day, betrayed the next. It doesn’t mean anything.”

“You killed him because he learnt who I am, and he was going to use this information against me.”

“And what of it?” Jules straightened, an eyebrow lifted high and her arms crossing over her chest. “I killed him because he was becoming more and more dangerous for me. That it ended up helping you was incidental.”

“Jules. Don’t lie to me. You couldn’t care less if he was threatening you, because it would only make this game you’re playing be even funnier to you, and I know I’m right about this. I don’t get you and you infuriate me, but this, this I know. This, I understand. You killed him because he was threatening me.”

“So what? Is it going to turn into one of your sermons or is it not? I’d rather you spat it out instead of drawing it out, I’m tiring of this game you’re playing.”

“I’m not playing. Thank you.”

The redhead grew stiff and still. She said nothing, staring at the woman under her like a hawk, waiting for the strike which wasn’t coming. Maxine was just continuing stroking her hips, her braids fanning under her and her eyes tired but calm.

“What game are you playing.”

There wasn’t even an intonation anymore; the predator was feeling backed up in a corner and was beginning to show her teeth.

“I already told you, Jules. I’m not playing. Thank you for killing him. What he would have done to me, it would have destroyed everything and everyone in my life, and I would never have been able to stop him. It was something only you could do, and you did it without a second thought. I know he was as close to being your friend as he could have been, but when faced with a choice, him or me, your long-term enemy, you still chose me over everything. You knew exactly what had to be done and you did it. So, once more. Thank you.”

There were rules in this relationship they had going. One doesn’t dive deep into an eight year sexual and passionate relationship with their arch-nemesis, the one seeking to destroy exactly everything you had sworn to protect, the one you were fighting to death at least twice a week, without ground rules. They were to never pull their punches, either on the battlefield or in the sheets, and nothing was too low or too cruel to remind the other that they could never be on the same side out there. They would not tell other people in their lives that they had these meetings and what they were doing; they would go out of their way to avoid people discovering their liaison. On the off-chance people would come to know of it, everything would stop. No ifs, no buts, no maybes; only a strict and definitive end. No information acquired during this time could be used on the battlefield, especially not personal information. And finally, there was no way, no probabilities, no chance that they could become something more than what they already were: there would be no romance, no commitment, no love. Anger, tenderness, fear, disgust, kinship, all of those were fair game, but as soon as something cutting close to the l-word would appear, they would stop and never see each other for another reason than killing the other.

“Shut up. I did not do it for you, I already told you. Who do you think you are to me, Max?”

“Well, I’m your very-best-enemy in the whole wide world, am I not? It wouldn’t be the same without me to keep you on your toes” she said with a small smile.

“Looks like you’re not that much of an enemy right you, are you, Hopewing?” She was purring, and one of her hands landed on Maxine’s stomach before gliding upwards, stopping on her throat and squeezing lightly. The other one kept on looking at her without any fear, and she felt a thrill – arousal? Excitement? Fear? – witnessing this amount of trust being put in her bloody and remorseless hands. “Just look at you. Whoreing yourself with your enemy, thanking her for killing an inconvenience, letting your enemy put her hand on your throat when she could rip it out at any moment, on a whim. Tell me, what would your wife say if she came to know about us, about how far away from the hero you’re forcing yourself to be out there you are when you are under me?”

She felt how the throat under her worked when she swallowed the knot of guilt, and her smile only grew when she felt, under her, dark legs shifting and contracting because of the wave of arousal her words had provoked.

“Well, we don’t have to worry about that, do we? Because you took care of the person who wanted to expose who I am.”

“Mhm, I did. So, what are you going to do, now, to show me how grateful you are?”

“… You could ask me what it makes me feel, what you’ve done to protect me.”

The older woman’s smile grew once more, making her look like the cat who finally got the cream. Her other hand, the one not squeezing her lover’s throat, glided down, pausing on her pubis. A new fire was beginning to grow into Maxine’s too calm and far away eyes, and her breath grew a bit heavier with anticipation.

“Oh? Please, tell me, Maxine. What does it make you feel, when you learn that I will kill anyone who’s putting a foot into your direction, right into my territory?”

A full-body shiver wrecked the younger one, and Jules chose this exact moment to press her fingers in her cunt, pushing on her clit and making her exhale harshly without being able to control herself.

“C’mon, pretty bird, tell me” she singsonged, slowly working around her clit, and watching her lose her focus. “Tell me about this storm in your head, Maxine, tell me about how you’ve foolishly let me into your heart and into your head, about how you’ve let me twist you into this being full of flaws and failures you’ve become.”

“I-” She swallowed and bit back a whine at both her nemesis’s ministrations and words, trying to get her footing back. Her fingers were digging deep into Jules’s thighs and her toes were curling under the effects of both her pleasure and the efforts she was making not to move, to go against all of her needs and instincts and not move from under her villain. “When I heard you were the one to kill him, that you were the one who protected me, I only wanted to sweep you into the air, get you here, and-” her voice hitched, and she exhaled harshly, “get you here and eat you out until my jaw ached. Wanted to have you make me thank you in every way you wanted to. I knew- I knew, that nothing about this situation was right, that everything is wrong, but I’ve never- _hnn_ \- I’ve never felt more-”

“More what? Loved?” She shifted just enough to keep her thumb on the hero’s clit before diving two fingers into her cunt and curling them _just so_ , making the one under her _writhe_ and throw her head back, letting a moan be punched out of her. “Have you been twisted that much to think that what I feel for you is love, little magpie?”

“N- no, I- _aah_ -, you, killing him, I’ve never been more- _oh, hnn_ \- more _cared for_. You- you put your mark on me and you- you’ll stop _anyone_ and _anything_ from coming closer to me and I- I- _ah, fuck!_ \- you- you told them all you own me!”

There was moisture accumulating on her lashes, and she was making those punched out sounds, the one she was making when she was feeling overwhelmed from the onslaught of sensations. She usually was making these sounds when they’d been at it for a few fours, when they had broken out the whips and had fought at the same time; it might have been the first time she was making those sounds, falling apart just from some fingers. Jules came close to her nemesis’s face once more, mingling their breaths, putting more pressure on Maxine’s throat, and making her work for each breath, each moan.

“Do you like it, Hopewing?” she asked in a voice as soft as a knife wrapped in silk. “Do you like knowing that I’ll never let any of them truly lay a hand on you? That I’m the only one who can make you bleed and cry and scream, that you’re mine even if you didn’t want to?”

One of Maxine’s hand flew to the wrist holding her throat and squeezed gently, asking for the pressure to be reduced. Of course, she had the power to break the bones without any difficulty, but it wasn’t what all of this was about. It was about _Jules’s_ power over her, and _Jules’s_ whims. Curious, the villain let her breathe easily again. The woman under her opened her eyes, letting see how dizzy and affected she was: her pupils had eaten the entirety of her irises, her already dark eyes darkening even further with arousal. She took a second to swallow, to get her breathing under control, shivers wracking her body and muscles trembling under the strain of holding still.

“Tell me, Blaze” she finally asked, voice cracking.

“What do you want me to tell you, Hopewing? Do you want to hear all I would do, all the darkest parts of me, all the things I could _stop letting you do_ if I really wanted to own you, to own your body and your life?”

The hero went a bit crossed-eyed, and even biting her lips couldn’t stop Jules from tasting the whine which was torn from her chest. The older woman stopped fucking her, her fingers deep in her and very slowly circling her clit, making her tremble and going taunt, breath laboured. So, so softly, she let her lips caress the side of her jaw, pressing petal soft kissed on the arch of her jawbone.

“If I let myself do what I want with you, I would never let you take a step out of this room. I’d turn this room into a cell, chain you to this wall, lock you away, never let you out of my reach again.” She grazed the skin with her teeth, tasting her lover’s sweat and making her whimper sweetly. “I’d cut your wings so you could never escape me, and I’d break your knees so you could never run from me. I’d look for all the people who laid their hands on them, to bring you pleasure or to bring you pain, and I’d make them pay the fact that they dared touch what’s mine.”

She had to let go of Maxine’s throat to push on her hips, stopping her from fucking herself on her fingers. She began moving them ever so slowly, massaging and petting, and the sob it punched out of her hero was so delicious she felt her insides twist. Maxine was covered in sweat, head thrown back and eyes closed, as if she was in great pain, heart beating so hard she could see its wild rhythm in the veins of her neck. She was a picture of debauchery, and it was all because of Jules. She shivered with delight.

“I would kill them all, you know. I would hunt them and destroy everything they ever hold dear; I would rip them apart and then I would kill them. The heroes, the villains, the strangers, the fans; I would slaughter them all and I would bathe in their blood, and I would come back to you and I would put my bloody hands on your body, sully you inside out, paint you red with the blood of all these people, and I would tell you it’s your fault I had to pulverize them and be drenched in their blood.”

“J- Jules-!”

“I would bite your thighs and I would drink your tears”, she continued, frantic and desperate, making Maxine moan higher and higher. “I would tell you that were you to ever manage to escape my hands, I would hunt you and I would slaughter the people who’d saw you, and when I’d finally have dragged you back, I would make you blood spill and I would fuck you again, without a care for if you wanted it or if you were telling me no and begging me to stop. Because you’re mine, and I own you, Hopewing. You’re _mine_.”

“Blaze!” she sobbed, writhing under her, her fingernails digging into her thighs and all her muscles taunt and trembling, her throat closed so tightly she almost couldn’t breathe anymore.

“C’mon, Max, you’re mine, so _give me your pleasure_.”

She bit her neck deeply, breaking the skin and tasting blood, and she suddenly picked up her fingers speed. Her moans melted together and became a long, drawn out whine, her breath hitching once, twice, and all her muscled locked themselves as they were, sobs wracking her body. When Jules felt tears in her hair from where she was biting, she lost it and kissed her savagely, the hand previously on her hip diving deep into her braids and harshly taking a handful of them, anchoring herself before diving her tongue in her mouth. It was angry, fervent, messy, salty from Maxine’s tears and blood. It wasn’t their first kiss, of course not. They had exchanged lots of different kisses during those last eight years. But this one, it was a one-of-a-kind kiss. It wasn’t their first, but it was their rawest.

When Maxine began to grow lax, Jules let go of her hair and stopped kissing her, straightening back and looming over her. She was electrified, full of so much pent-up energy she was glowing softly and the fire at her core was burning high and hot. They said nothing, looking at each other and catching their breath. Gently, the hero detached her nails from the other’s thighs and brushed her fingertips over the bruises she had created, as if she was apologizing for the marks left there, even if she knew her nemesis always loved having these kinds of reminders on her skin.

The redhead was staring at her like it was the first time she was truly seeing her hero, eyes full of wonder and of fear. And this time around, it was Maxine who smiled. She did it languidly, amused and relaxed, stretching and cracking her neck, now the perfect picture of a smug bastard. Slowly, Jules climbed off her hips and stoop up, her eyes not leaving Maxine while her hand was reaching for her cigarette pack. On shaky legs, she then walked back to the balcony, turning her heels on her lover and lighting her stick with a touch, immediately taking a long drag. Her hands were shaking. Behind her, the other woman chuckled, and she heard fabric moving, then buckles being fastened.

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen you look so scared, Jules. Whatever could be frightening you that much?”

Naked feet padding on the floor came closer to her and then two hands forcing of her arms until the shirt fell on the floor. Those same hands then took her hips in a bruising grip, shoving her against the other’s crotch where she felt the strap-on she had taken the time to buckle in place. Maxine nuzzled the side of her neck, one hand coming up to stop at the redhead’s sternum and pushing until she couldn’t move anymore, could only wait until Maxine decided to get on with it.

“Are you scared you finally admitted you’re obsessed with me and can’t imagine your life without me?” she whispered in her ear, nipping it gently. “That if I finally discovered you love me, I’ll have to enforce your own rules and make everything stop?”

“Don’t be ridiculous”, she snapped, the ugly beast inside her showing her razor-sharp claws and snarling. Her core temperature was rising, and her glow was intensifying, and she knew if she didn’t get herself under control soon, she would burn everything around her to the ground. “What do you think you’re doin- fuck!”

Before she could begin protesting or try breaking free, the other had dived the dildo in her cunt, making her pant and wiggle to try getting Maxine from release her, but there was nothing she could do. The hero had her well pinned to her, and her wiggling was only making the dildo move, making her thighs spasm.

“You always thought you were so clever, so good at preserving your secrets, Jules” the younger taunted, leaning into her until she bent at the waist, putting her forearms on the railing of the balcony. “Fearing for the moment I would discover what you were trying to hide. But you never could hide your heart from me, dear. You’re a glass of clear water to me. I always _knew_.”

She moved her hips in a sudden movement, punching the air out of the villain’s lungs and making her scramble to grab at the edge of the railing to anchor herself. The danger of Jules escaping having disappeared, Maxine straightened and put a hand on the back of her neck, keeping her firmly on the cold stone, while the other one slithered between her legs to feel her wet mound and play with her hairs, teasing her, not quite grazing her clit.

“You know, I’ve always wondered what it would take for you to finally say it, one way or another” she continued conversionally, fucking harshly into her and listening to the gasps the other one was hiding behind closed teeth. “You, miss ‘I only know hatred and the joy of victory’, loving a hero. What will your colleagues think of you when they know?”

“Don’t fucking dare!” she snarled, a hand trying to grip the arm pinning her on the railing, clawing at the stone when a particularly hard pump was making her hiss from pain.

“Hush, stop fighting.”

“Get the fuck off of me!”

“No, I don’t think I will.”

She finally put her fingers on her clit, and not losing any time before playing with it the way she knew was driving her nemesis wild: hard and fast, putting her claws deep into the redhead’s orgasm and forcing it out of her. Jules put her forehead on the stone, trying to calm down; she could feel herself glow so hard it would be difficult for either of them to see any of the stars in the clear night sky above them, and she was panting so hard some of the noises she was trying to stop herself from making were escaping nonetheless.

“C’mon, Jules”, she mocked, not even out of breath, and Jules hated her for that. “Do yourself a favour and do not draw it out.”

“Or what, Hopewing? What are you threatening me with, exactly?”

She was proud of herself for not sounding too out of it, even if a mortifying whine betrayed her when Maxine stopped moving, leaning once more over her until she could speak directly into her ear.

“I’m not threatening you with anything. But the longer you make me believe you want to resist, the more you risk of having to face the fact that you _love_ what I’m doing to you.”

She stubbornly didn’t answer, and Maxine laughed deeply, going back to fucking the stubbornness out of her. The redhead stopped trying to grip her wrist and instead bit on her forearms to gag the traitorous sounds coming from her chest. The worst thing about Maxine was that on the matters of sex, she was almost always right, and a wave of humiliated heat rose to her neck and on her back, which elicited a new laugh from her nemesis, but no comment.

This orgasm wasn’t a matter of sexual pleasure for any of them. In fact, not many of Jules’s orgasms were, honestly. This orgasm, this will to make her peak and moan wasn’t coming from a misplaced sense of duty about returning the favour from earlier, or about who was in control and who had power in this dysfunctional relationship. No, it was yet another battle of theirs, and this one had a clear goal: to destroy Jules’s defences, to peel everything back and expose her and her lies.

She could resist and draw it out, forcing Maxine to lose her composure and really try to make her go wild, make her work for it and at the same time exhaust Jules’s ammunitions, or she could drop the pretence and admit she had well and truly lost.

“Alright!” she said between pants. “Alright, alright! I yield, Max. Show me you mean it.”

“Oh, darling, you made the right decision.”

Without any warning, the hero withdrew but the redhead didn’t even have the time to protest before she was manhandled on her back and pushed just far enough on the railing that her shoulders were hanging over the deep precipice. She yelped and caught the other’s arms in a death grip, adrenaline going crazy and making her dizzy while Maxine went back to fucking her, seemingly without a care in the world for the precarious situation she had put her in.

“Wait, Max-!”

“Are you scared, Jules? Are you going to _tap out_?”

Confronted to her smug smile, the villain gritted her teeth and locked her legs around the other’s hips, before going lax and gazing into the abyss under her. It was- it was _thrilling_ , the knowledge that Maxine could kill her at any moment. Could just let her fall, and she would disappear from this world, just a pretty splatter on the ground never to be found. The thought made her eyes roll and she made a strangled sound, letting herself risk freefalling on her lover’s whim, letting her control slip through her fingers and feel everything.

When after some long moments she finally came, Maxine hauled her up, letting her cling to her and going back to the bedroom so she could drop her safely on the bed. Jules was still panting and trembling a bit, and she passed a hand in her sweaty hair to regain some measure of composure. While she was catching her breath, she was watching the hero redress, putting away all the evidence of what they had done. First, she took off the strap-on and left it on the bed for Jules to deal with later; then, she retrieved her panty and her bra, put on her tights, passed on her sleeveless pink shirt and buttoned it up before adjusting her pencil skirt.

In an exceptional occasion, Maxine had asked to meet her while she was still in civilian clothes. They could count on both hands the number of times they had met up while one of them wasn’t suited up, and they had never crossed the line of having neither of them in civilian attire.

“I’m going to give you another chance” the hero said out of the blue, drawing Jules out of her thoughts. “Sometimes feelings can’t be helped, and it wouldn’t be fair to punish you for having some. But if you ever act on them again, especially through murder, that’s it. We’re done.”

“What are you even talking about, Jules?”

“That’s what it’s about, isn’t it? The fact that you love me, and that you can’t live without me anymore. At one point you couldn’t care less if I lived or died, you were wishing I’d die so I would stop thwarting your plans. You hated me but you find me so pretty you became obsessed with me, and you told yourself you could corrupt me or, at the very least, you could have some good fucking sessions and it would be over. But that’s not what happened, is it? You fucked me good and I fucked you good, and I learnt what got you going and how to distract you in battles. I learnt how to manipulate you and to make you bleed from the inside, and it makes you _crazy with want_ , because I _get you_ , even if I don’t understand you and even if I despite you. I get what you need and what you want, and how to play these games of yours. And I give you a challenge every time we’re fighting because I don’t pull my punches, I never hesitate, I never ask myself if you deserve to be pounded into the ground for what you do, because you do. You long for me and you long for the moments where all I can do is think about you, and only you, because you’re obsessed with me, in the way you promised yourself you’d never be. And you know what makes you even crazier, what makes you bleed so much stronger? That deep down, you know that _I_ , on the other hand, _don’t love you_. Because, me, well, I don’t care if you live or if you die, Jules. If you were to die tomorrow, I wouldn’t even miss you. Sure, you’re a big part of my life right now, but you’re not a part I _care about_. Sleeping with you is just like fighting you: it’s part of what I do to protect people. If I was to die tomorrow, to let you all alone? You’d go _crazy_ with grief. You’d destroy everything and everyone, and you’d stand in the ashes of the aftermath and you’d realize I’m still not coming back. And you’d spend _the rest of your life missing me_. The thing is, Blaze, you need me like you need fucking air, but me? I would be better off without you.”

The smile she was drawing on her lips was the sweetest Jules had ever seen in her life. She was perfectly calm and relaxed, radiating such tenderness and such care it would have made anyone weep. Her words, on the other hand? These words were the sharpest knife she had ever felt cutting deep into her heart. Her armour, carefully crafted for years, perfect in every way, hard and resilient to every hit, was non-existent at this moment. No, maybe it wasn’t quite true. Maybe the problem was that, while her armour was perfect in every point, it couldn’t protect her from enemies who had insinuated themselves within and waited for the perfect moment, the perfect angle to strike.

Maxine came close once again and she let her; there was no use of defending herself when she had no means of doing so. She had planted the knife in her heart all by herself for Maxine to twist as she pleased, there was nothing for else to stop her from hurting.

Instead, the hero lightly dragged her nails in her hair, making shivers appear all over her body, before leaning in and softly planting a kiss on her lips.

“Never kill another person in my name or to help me, do you hear me? If I learn anyone died and that you decided to involve ‘helping Maxine’ in the reasons why you murdered them, I’m out, and we’ll never touch each other again.”

Seeing the dazed look Jules was wearing, she chuckled and stroke her cheek, before collecting her stilettos and jumping over the railing of the balcony. She let herself feel the winds, freefalling for a handful of seconds, before she opened her wings with a resonant whoop and flew away at a great speed, under the incredulous eyes of her nemesis. Alone in the bedroom, Jules couldn’t detach her eyes from the open balcony. This whole monologue Maxine had spewed without any hesitation, the blatant manipulation, the thinly veiled threats, the betrayal, it was…

Well. It was _hot_. And _exhilarating_.

She began laughing, softly first but soon she couldn’t stop, laughing so hard her throat was raw and her ribs ached under the power of this earthquake, her bursts of laughter seismic waves intensifying until all she could do was gasp on her bed, tears down her cheeks and a gigantic smile on her lips.

“Oh, Maxine” she said dreamily to the ceiling. “You know me _so well_.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Don't hesitate to comment, it's always a pleasure knowing what you thought of all of this, or at least to leave a kudo so I know you passed by.  
> Thank you, and have a wonderful day!


End file.
